Monarchy of Stromgarde
The Kingdom of Stromgarde is an Aboslute Monarchy, the hierarchy of such is displayed below. Rights of a Monarch Arathor is an absolute monarchy, this means that the Head of State has supreme power over every decision made, however with such power comes with a need for advisors etc, thusly the officers of Arathor are to advise the Monarch on nearly all decisions. Usually a Secretary is assigned to the Ruling Monarch to communicate to them the needs and opinions of their people to help the Monarch keep all within the Kingdom happy. The Monarch's position is never a safe one, opposed by corruption, anarchists and general malcontents the Monarch must strive to keep all her subjects happy without irritating another in the process. There are strict laws regarding the monarch which can be found here. Titles The titles of a Monarchy follow a strict code, whilst the name shown to the world is used for convienience, legally many titles are extended. Thar The Thar translates into common as the 'King' of Arathor. He along with the Queen are equal rulers and neither's word is above the other, however whomever was born into the Trollbane bloodline is technically the true ruler of Arathor, being the Blood-Monarch. Shar The Shar translates into common as the 'Queen' of Arathor. She along with the King are equal rulers and neither's word is above the other, however whomever was born into the Trollbane bloodline is technically the true ruler of Arathor, being the Blood-Monarch. Full Title of the Arathorian Monarch An Arathorian monarchy is in full honours; His/Her Royal Majesty, Thar/Shar Trollbane, Lord/Lady of the Arathi Highlands, Commander of Stromgarde, Viscount/ess of the Lower Alterac Mountains and Defender of the Arathorian People. Although Arathor no longer holds any true territorial rights to the Lower Alterac Mountains the title has not been removed from the full address. Thar/Shar-Consort When a Thar or Shar marries, they are known in technicality as the Blood-Monarch, this means they reign by right of succession; however a Thar/Shar-Consort rules by right of marriage, this means that the spouse of a monarch is Thar/Shar whilst techically is beneath the Blood-Monarch. Crown-Rhan('ia) The crown rhan('ia) is the next in line to the throne, this can be held by the eldest child of the current King and Queen regardless of Gender or it can be held by the next eldest sibling of the current King/Queen if no child is born. If the Crown-Rhan('ia) is the son/daughter of the current monarch they are Heir Apparant and cannot be removed from that claim no matter the protest of current monarch or people. If they are the sibling or nephew/niece of the current monarch they are Heir Presumptive and can be displaced from their claim by the birth of a child born to the monarch. Rhan('ia) The Rhan (Prince) and Rhan'ia (Princess) are titles given to members of the royal bloodline, however only children and grandchildren of the current rulers are given this title, nephews, nieces, cousins etc are granted 'Lady' or 'Lord' until they come into the direct line of succession. Nobility of Arathor Supreme control of the Arathi Highlands rests with the Queen of Arathor along with four independant Lords, whom control the sub-regions of the land. In this protectorate each of the lords report to the acting Regent who in turn reports to the Government of Stormwind and the Queen of Arathor. Below are the regions and their rulers; The Lordship of the Eastfields; The Eastern Farmlands are controlled and owned by the Lord of the Eastfields Elegost Dawnweaver, in his absence they will revert to the acting Regent or the Queen, this will be decided without Stormwind consultation. The Baronship of the North Cliffs; The Northern Cliffs are controlled and owned by the Prince of Arathor Throran Seiken Trollbane, the Prince's absence means that the ownership of the land has reverted to the Queen. The Viscountship of the West Plains; The Westlands have no noble associated to them and therefore control is to be awarded by the Queen to an elevated noble. The Admiral of the South Coast; The Southcoast is by family-right owned by the Dawnweaver family, the current heir to this land is Arador Vasgar Trollbane, Prince of Arathor. Due to his infancy, the land is controlled by his Uncle, Elegost Dawnweaver, Father Aranith Dawnweaver and Aunt Vaena Dawnweaver. Additional Nobles; Eselan Leomin; Honourary General of the Arathorian Forces Daleen Bregdan; Baroness